vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Academy
'Vampire Academy' is the first book in The Vampire Academy series by Richelle Mead. Synopsis St. Vladimir's Academy isn't just any boarding school – it's a hidden place where vampires are educated in the ways of magic and half-human teens train to protect them. Rose Hathaway is a dhampir, a bodyguard for her best friend Lissa, a Moroi vampire princess. They've been on the run, but now they're being dragged back to St. Vladimir's – the very place where they're most in danger. Plot Guardian in training Rosemarie "Rose Hathaway" and Moroi princess Lissa "Vasilisa" Dragomir, are forced back to their school, St. Vladimir's Academy, after running away two years ago. Upon their return, Guardian Dimitri Belikov, who was the leader of the guardians sent to tracked them down, is assigned to be Lissa's guardian. He offers to mentor Rose in extra classes, as he feels that she has potential and by working hard, she can make up for the years she has lost. He also believes that Rose can be the ideal guardian for Lissa due to a rare, one-sided bond bond to Lissa which allows her to tap into the latter's emotions, thoughts and most importantly, her whereabouts. Rose agrees, conceeding to the reality that this is the only way she will even have a chance to be appointed, on graduation, as Lissa's guardian. Though they quickly fall into academy life, they discover that Lissa has lost her social place among the elite Moroi, a consequence of Rose and Lissa running away. They decide to keep company with Lissa's "cousin", Natalie Dashkov, who is the daughter of the frail and dying Victor Dashkov. On the very first day back, they find that another Moroi student, Mia Rinaldi is dating Lissa's ex-boyfriend Aaron, and that she holds a grudge against Lissa. By default, she also dislikes Rose. Mia uses every opportunity to taunt Lissa, and is in turn insulted and threatened by Rose. Lissa befriends Christian Ozera, a well-known Moroi who is negatively thought of due to his parents' reputation of being willingly turned Strigoi; this sparks worry from Rose. It is also implied that Rose is jealous due to Lissa's interest in him, but Rose in turn starts falling for Dimitri. Things proceed to get worse after Lissa finds dead animals in her room and threatening letters written in blood. As a result, Lissa becomes depressed and engages in self-harm. It is also revealed that although Lissa still hasn't specialised in any of the four elements (Air, Water, Fire and Earth), she has a remarkable ability to heal, which was witnessed by Rose and their teacher Ms. Karp two years back. Rose discovers that this ability is shared by Ms. Karp, who is then taken to a mental institution. They find out that Lissa has affinity for Spirit, a rare element with negative side effects after use. This incident, coupled with her increasing depression, was what had caused Rose to run away with Lissa. During Sunday service, Rose hears that the saint, St. Vladimir could heal people like Lissa, and suffered from some form of depression. Also, he was protected by his loyal guardian, the "shadow-kissed" Anna with whom he shared a bond. On returning from a shopping trip with Lissa, Natalie and Victor, Rose has an accident; when she wakes up, she is stunned to see that has made a miraculous recovery but quickly deduces that Lissa used Spirit to heal her. She reaches into her bond and discovers that Lissa is lying in the attic of the Church, bleeding from self-inflicted wounds. Her reporting Lissa's dangerous behaviour causes a slight fracture in their friendship. Somehow discovering this, Mia insults Lissa; this causes Rose to punch her and break her nose. Detained by teachers and guardians, Rose is unable to follow Lissa. She reaches through the bond while confined to her room and finds that Lissa has been kidnapped by several guardians and that Christian was assaulted while attempting to save her. Rose tries to go and warn Dimitri, but nearly makes love with him. They stop when Dimitri unclasps the necklace Victor gave her and throws it out the window. It is later revealed that Victor used Earth magic to put a lust charm on the necklace which causes people to react on already existing attraction, disregarding all inhibitions. Through the bond, Rose discovers that Victor is the one behind Lissa's kidnapping and plans to use her to heal him for as long as she is able. He also reveals that Natalie was the one who put the dead animals in Lissa's room to see her heal them after accidentally witnessing her doing so. Her bringing back Rose from the dead was the cause of their one-sided bond. Although Lissa heals Victor for the time being, guardians from the academy are able to reach the place and rescue her. Upon his return, Victor convinces Natalie to turn Strigoi by killing while feeding and gets her to break him out of his holding cell. She injures Rose, who was talking to Victor, but is killed by Dimitri. Dimitri admits to Rose that he has feelings for her, but he cannot have a relationship with her not only because of their age difference, but because he won't be able to defend Lissa wholeheartedly if she is near him. Character Appearances Aaron • Stan Alto • Father Andrew • Anna (mentioned) • Anthony • Mason Ashford • Abby Badica (mentioned) • Xander Badica • Dimitri Belikov • Ben • Ms. Carmack • Eddie Castile • Camille Conta • Carly (mentioned) • Natalie Dashkov • Greg Dashkov • Victor Dashkov • Andre Dragomir (mentioned) • Vasilisa Dragomir • Drozdovs (mentioned) • Erin (mentioned) • Janine Hathaway (mentioned) • Rosemarie Hathaway • Tatiana Ivashkov • Jacob (mentioned) • Jeremy • Sonya Karp • Kenneth • Headmistress Kirova • Ms. Meissner • Miles • Mr. Nagy • Dr. Olendzki • Christian Ozera • Natasha Ozera (mentioned) • Paul • Alberta Petrov • Mia Rinaldi • Ralf Sarcozy • Spiridon • Danielle Szelsky • Mikhail Tanner (mentioned) • Dawn Yarrow (mentioned) • St. Vladimir (mentioned) • Wade • Ivan Zeklos (mentioned) • Jesse Zeklos Translations The book has been translated into Bulgarian, Croatian, Czech, Danish, Dutch, Estonian, French, German, Greek, Hebrew, Hungarian, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Lithuanian, Polish, Portuguese, Romanian, Russian, Serbian, Slovenian, Spanish, Swedish and Turkish. * Brazil: ''Academia de Vampiros: O beijo das sombras (Engl. Vampire Academy: The Kiss of Shadows) – publ.: 2009 * Bulgaria: Академия за вампири (Engl. Vampire Academy) – publ.: November 20, 2009 * Croatia: Vampirska akademija: Sestre po krvi – publ.: November 2010 * Czech Republic: Vampýrská akademie – publ.: 2009 * Denmark: Vampyr-akademiet: Frygtens Skole – publ.: 2010 * Estonia: Vampiiride Akadeemia – publ.: September 08, 2010 * France: Sœurs de Sang (Engl. Blood Sisters) – publ.: October 8, 2010 * Germany: Blutsschwestern (Engl. Blood Sisters) – publ.: January 15, 2009 * Greece: Vampire Academy – publ.: 2009 * Hungary: Vámpírakadémia (Engl. Vampire Academy) – publ.: 2009 * Indonesia: Vampire Academy – publ.: April 2010 * Italy: L'Accademia dei Vampiri (Engl. The Academy of Vampires) – publ.: November 04, 2009 * Israel:'' האקדמיה לערפדים (Engl. The Academy for Vampires) * Lithuania: ''Vampyrų akademija – publ.: December 2010 * Netherlands: Academicus Vampyrus (Engl. Vampire Academy) – publ.: October 8, 2010 * Poland:'' Akademia Wampirów (Engl. Vampire Academy) – publ.: February 10, 2010 * Portugal: ''Academia de Vampiros (Engl. Vampire Academy) – publ.: 2009 * Romania: Academia vampirilor – publ.: 2009 * Russia:'' Aкадмия Bампиров: Охотники и жертвы'' (Engl. Vampire Academy) * Serbia: Vampirska akademija – publ.: 2010 * Slovenia: Vampirska akademija (Engl. Vampire Academy) – publ.: November 19, 2009 * Spain: Vampire Academy – publ.: 2009 * Sweden: Törst (Engl. Thirst) – publ.: August 10, 2009 * Turkey: Vampir Akademisi (Engl. Vampire Academy) – publ.: June 2009 Adaptions 'Film' Film rights to the series were optioned to Preger Entertainment in June 2010. As of July, Don Murphy has signed on as producer. Preger and Murphy are still meeting with potential studios to take on the project. 'Graphic novel ' The first book was released as a graphic novel on the 23rd of August, 2011. It was adapted by Leigh Dragoon and illustrated by Emma Vieceli. Frostbite is currently set to be released on April 26, 2012 in graphic novel format, and Vieceli has recently confirmed that she will also adapt Shadow Kiss. Book Covers * The US covers show Rose.richellemead.com FAQ, December 19, 2009 Image:VA_lg.jpg|US cover 1 Image:VAb_lg.jpg|US cover 2 Image:VAc-sm.jpg|UK cover 1 Image:VA UK.jpg|UK cover 2 Image:VApor_sm.jpg|Brazilian cover 1 (2009) Image:VAbr_sm.jpg|Brazilian cover 2 (2010) Image:VA_bul.jpg|Bulgarian cover Image:VA Cro.jpg|Croatian cover B225d1d3c2 65868213 o2.jpg|Czech cover Image:VA_dan.jpg|Danish cover Image:VA_nl.jpg|Dutch cover Image:VA Est.jpg|Estonian cover Image:VA Fr.jpg|French cover Image:VA Fr2.jpg|French cover Image:VAger_sm.jpg|German cover Image:VA gre.jpg|Greek cover 349651.jpg|Hebrew Cover Image:VA_hu.jpg|Hungarian cover Image:Va Indo.jpg|Indonesian cover Image:VA_it.jpg|Italian cover Image:VA jp.jpg|Japanese cover Image:VA kor1.jpg|Korean cover Image:VA kor2.jpg|Korean cover Image:VA Lith.jpg|Lithuanian cover Image:VA_Pl.jpg|Polish cover Image:VA_por.jpg|Portuguese cover 1 (2009) capa_AV1.jpg|Portuguese cover 2 (2011) Image:VA_romania.jpg|Romanian cover Image:VA_ru.jpg|Russian cover Image:VA Serb.jpg|Serbian cover Image:VA-slo_sm.jpg|Slovenian cover Image:VA_sp.jpg|Spanish cover Image:VAswe_sm.jpg|Swedish cover Image:VAtur_sm.jpg|Turkish cover va.jpg|TV spot of Vampire Academy Trivia * The cursive Vampire Academy font used on the new covers is Voluta ScriptTM Regular, which is a commercial font.linotype.com December 19, 2009 References Category:Novels by Richelle Mead Category:Young Adult Novels